


Ice on Fire

by PrincessLokira (TheManWhoRegrets)



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Old Norse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWhoRegrets/pseuds/PrincessLokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you know Loki, in Fact you more or less work for him, as an artist and you swear to yourself you never had sexual feelings for him but then things change. More over that he talks about love. How you would deal with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for my English.  
> I am afraid I am not mothertounge

Ice on fire

Chapter I: Cool the burning

She took a deep breath and held her hand and arm under water, letting cold water run over it, knowing it wouldn't help. What happened? That was a good question. To clarify this, we have to go back a few days. I was a chemical lab assistant, actually one in training,  but I also have to take care of a trainee myself. One more likely clumsy one. I made him set up an apperature for a simple a beautiful experiment to cover a glassobject with silver from the inside and turn it into a silver mirror. Nothing highly complicated, just a thing we usually do with trainees to impress them of the beauty of chemistry. Anyway you heat up silbernitrate with some other substances not as worthy as silver, so silver gets out of the nitrate as pure silver and that sets itself an the surface of the glass. I left the room, telling him to heat it up already. To my bad I didn't check the apperature because after 7 days of just setting up apparatuses I really thought I could give that much responsibility. As I returned I noticed a high pressure in the object even from far away and the boiling substances in it. He forget to open the apperature on one side so the hot air could pass away and the pressure could stay normal. I rushed forward pushed the trainee away just in time before the whole apperature exploded and hot silvernitrate and some acids flew around. I just managed to protect my face with my hand but arm and hand was more or less unprotected. Apart from the burning because of the heat, silvernitrate turns your skin blue over deep pruple to black, runs through your blood, your body, it not only makes you feel like you hat pieces of glass in your body, it also hurts your mind. At least it wouldn't kill you. So here I stood, Feeling cold water run over my purple skin. I just spent 6 hours for a drawing, a present. "Here you are, little one!", I heard a voice behind me, a deep dark voice. A voice that belongs to the last person I liked to see now, it was Loki, god of mischief and tricks. Yes we know each other but it was more a work-relationship, apart from that our tone was kore likely sarcastic. I drew pictures for him. Normally just doodles but the last painting was also for him. A masterpiece. I took deep breath, saying: "What do you want?" Without turning around. I felt him take step closer: "to thank you. For the drawing. It is amazing." - "You're welcome", I answered as cold as the water running down my body. Loki got  even closer, I could see the shade of his body in the angles of my eyes. I start getting uncomfortable. I was weak, I could barely stand. I hate being weak, especially in front of a god who already thinks I am a weak breakable mortal. I turned off the water. I could feel his views on me. Suddenly he ask nearly in shock: "What happened to your hand?!" "A... a chemical accident." He took my arm, I gasped. He never touched me like that before or in fact touched me. He formed a magical aura around my arm, I could fee the cold. "Does it hurt?" - "Unbearable."-"Let me sooth your burning." He stroke over my arm. That warm feeling of my skin and the cold green magic around my arm. I felt my legs get even weaker. I fall a step back, against his torso. It wasn't a purpose. I understand he doesn't want to be shipped with mortals and I didn't want that anyway. I already prepared for a speech about that he doesn't want to get so close to humans. I nearly started saying sorry as he suddenly turned me around and pressed me against his leathery armor. What was going to happen? I didn't know whether to be scared or curious. Actually I was both. Loki looked with his green-grey eyes into mine, making my heart pound harder. A moment of silence before he opened his lips but instead of saying something he placed them on my neck, start to kiss it and then he started nibbling my earlobe. That literally broke me. That made me fall weak. Now I finally fall into his torso, grabbing his arms to hold. I felt a shiver running over my body. "W-what... what are you doing to me?", I stuttered. This was all so strange. I never meant to seduce him or be seduced by him. But it felt good, my mind nearly passed away. "Only what you wanted for so long, little one!", he smirks. What I wanted? I actually never thought about that but as a god he could feel my deepest desires even if I did not actually think about it. "I... I", trying to speak, but all of sudden he presses his lips on mine,  giving me a passionate kiss, invading my mouth with his tounge. It felt cool, nearly like sucking an icecube. I couldn't stand anymore, I fell and he held me. He stops kissing me, again looking deep in my eyes. The god of mischief said very slowly and teasing: "What do you want, Kira?" I breath stopped. Nearly coughing I said: "You know pretty well, what I want!" - "Say it!", he forced me. "I... I want you. I want your body. Your passion. Your skin on mine. Your lust." "SO shall it be!", he growled and hugged me close. In an blink of an eye we vanished, landing in his chamber, rather empty but a huge bed with white sheets in the middle. I was laying on the bed, already naked. He managed to make my clothes vanish while teleporting. I blushed, my body was so wide a from being perfect. "My, my, my. So lovely. Such beauty", he said with a cheeky smile. He took of his upper armor but letting his leathery trousers on. I blushed even harder. "You are so cute when you blush", he said, "I can make you blush even harder." He bent over me, starting to kiss me and massing my boobs and my pink nipples with his thumbs. I hold back a moan, instead I bite his neck. He looked at me, then all of sudden he bited back, enough to withdraw some blood. I felt it running down my neck, all warm and wet. He licked it creedy and invades his bloody tounge into my mouth, making me taste my self. His hands wandered down between my tights. His fingers dip between my neather lips. I light hissing escapes my lips. He chuckled darkly and grinned: "Oh my. So wet already!" I was flushed and said with deep red cheeks: "W.. What did you except?" He smiled and continued pleasing and biting me. I stroked his back. I forgot all the sorrows. I just wanted him so badly. I wanted to please him as well. With light power I pushed him on his back, climbing on top of him. With a huge insecure I said: "That's a game we play with two!" I grinned. But before I could even start, he vanished from beneath me and occured again back on top. Before I could even react my hands were trapped in magical bounds above my head. He presses his body on mine, make me feel his harden self through the trousers. "Stupid mortal. Do you think you can get control over me? Do think you could dominate?" He started biting me hard. Teasing my sex with his fingers. My cheeks turned hot and red. "No", I moan, "Controling... does not mean dominating. And now I get what I want. So yes. I'm in control." He stopped, looking at me, first confused, then again a huge grin appeared: "You naughty mortal..." He presses his body close to mine, I was feeling his strength but also his desire. After another bite into my shoulder,  again making blood flew out of my skin, he slowly started kissing my body, making his way down my weakest spot. Slowly he started kissing my tights, so slowly it drove me crazy. All I wanted at this time was he inside me, taking me mercilessly. Then finally his tounge made his way to my sex, starting to first lick then suck my clitoris gentely. A load moan escaped my lips, I always tried to be so strong,  telling myself I didn't need this nor want this, but now I layed here and my body burnt from Lust and desire. He stopped, crawling up to me. "Wouldn't it be a shame,  if I stopped right now? Letting you behind unpleased and unsatisfied?", he was teasing. I didn't even really realise what he was saying, but I already knew an answer: "You may be a god, but right now you are just a man, filled up with lust." He growled: "I AM A GOD! I can stop whenever I want!" He vanished, leaving me back naked and tied up. I could still feel his looks on my body, he was near, wanting to see the fear creep in.  I glanced around, saying loudly: "Well, not too uncomfortable here. Anyway, I have time. You need to get back someday!" In Fact my arms start hurting. minutes passed away. Finally he appeared again, now fully naked. "I am a god", he started again,  "I don't need sleep. I don't need to come back! " I grinned seeing him naked: "And yet you are here to correct me!" - "You looked to weak.... and beautiful. It would be a shame!" I bit my lip. Not because of the beautiful but the weak. He took my chin between his fingers: "Listen. I will release you, if you promise to do what I want!" With a sarcastic smile I said: "I promise to be a good girl! See... I need your hands." With a wave of his hand the bonds around my wrists faded and he pulled me up to him. I couldn't deny I was pretty nervous, if he wanted he could kill me by breaking my spine with a hug. A strange tought. Loki took my face between his hands, kissing me savagely and intense. He stopped to look in my eyes. With one of his hands he took mine and placed them around his harden self. It was so huge and unusual warm, warmer than his skin. "Touch me!", he said and I obeyed starting my hands gliding up and down around his penis. He started moaning "Good...good!" His erection between my hands made me even more horny. Biting my lips I said highly insecure: "Let me test something, please!" I gentely pushed him on his back, to my surprise he allowed it this time. As he did before with me, I started kissing down his body until I reached his manhood. I rubbed it with my hands. Then I got my tounge out, started licking slowly. Loki moaned loudly, like giving me an approval.  I took his dick deep in my mouth and sucked intensly. The god moaned even louder, letting his fingers run through my hair. "Oooh... that is just too good", Loki said hisses. I grinned up to him: "Let us say, my mouth is gifted in every way!" My attention went back to his penis. My hands were massing it while my lips got back sucking. Suddenly he growled: "NO! You won't finish me like THAT!" And he vanished again, I fell down. His voice faded through the chamber: "Beg for me, mortal! Beg!" I really didn't want to beg for sex, I usually didn't have to but I wanted him so badly. A deep sigh and then I said: "Please. Come back. I want you. I need you so badly!" A deep laugh and the trickster was behind me. He took my hips: "On your knees, pet!" I already was. He pressed his hips against mine, letting me feel how hard he was. I moaned: "Take me! Take me, please!" Without an other word he entered me. I felt his huge dick inside me, I threw my head back, hissing in pleasure. Loki started burying his dick roughly deep inside me and I presed my body closer to his. He growled moaning, I felt my lust hitting the point close to coming, he fired my desire before way too much. A load "Ooooh" escaped my lips. Loki hissed: "Come for me, little mortal, come for me! Say my name!" I couldn't hold anyway any longer. I let myself go, yelling loudly: "Ooooh... Loki. Oh my.... Loki.. Loki!" Waves run over my body and as Loki felt me coming he allowed himself to fall over the edge as well, he growled: Oooooh. KIRA! MY mortal...Kiraaaa ouh!" His cold semen filled up my womb, his nails in my back. After he finished Loki falls back, taking me with him, laying his arms around me. He sighed: "You are mine now, I claimed you my little one!" - "I.... you what?" - "Claimed you. I don't bed mortals often. You belong to me now. But can you do that? Can you love the god of chaos?" I smiled: "I have the chaos inside me. I can do that" - "I felt you were special. So here we are. You are mine forever. No one may ever touch you." He places a kiss on my forehead and looked down at my body. He layed his hands on my wounds: "I hurt you. Wait!" His hands were surrounded with magic. As he touched my skin my wounds slowly fade away, I smile: "You didn't hurt me." He kisses me again and then  stands up. "I have to leave now but I will be back soon. Stay as long as you want!" Without any other words he left me and I crawled under the blankets. "Love... did he say love?", I sighed.


	2. Breaking the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel gave Loki a decent body, but this is not his real body, he is a shape changer and how would you feel facing a monster wanting to make love with you.

After a while between cuddled up in the sheets I decided it was time to leave. Yes, he said he would come back but he also said that I could stay as long as I want and it felt like it was time to leave. I picked up my clothing and got dressed really quickly but silent, I didn't want to make a huge noise so it looks like I flee. Slowly I opened the chambers door, looking to left and right whether anybody was there. I really didn't knew why I did this, like what should happen if anybody sees me. They might be pretty used to Loki mating somebody. I managed to take a few steps until I sensed someone behind me and although I couldn't see him I was pretty aware that this only could mean one thing. "Are you leaving me?", the voice said more or less sarcastic, "Do you want to flee?" I got nervous and stuttered: "N.. No ... I ..I mean.. I mean.. I am n-noone who.. who belongs here. Not in your precious bedroom nor to Asgard. I am sorry?" Loki grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me hard against the wall, a pain filled sigh came out of my mouth. The god fletched his theeth and a biting look hit me: "Stupid mortal. Do you really think I brought you here if you weren't worth it? You would not even have survived this trip if you weren't worth it!" He loosed his grip on my shoulders and looked away, as if he was disappointed. He continued: "... but maybe You think I am not worthy. That I am just a body to you... and now, where you got what you wanted you are not interested anymore!" His words hit me like a knife in my heart. It hurted. I didn't see him as /just a body/. I admired him and his personality way before a decent body was given to him by Marvel. I started to stutter even harder, my words didn't want to get out: "I... no.. I ... it... it no... no not your body. I... your personality. I..." Now he placed his hands on my cheeks, pressing me against the wall again. My eyes shivered watching him. If I had forgotten last night I would were afraid he would kill me on the spot in the next second, but what happened last night. I was so weak, I even was in chains. He could have killed easily if he wanted, he could have done it just for fun, but I am still here and I still feel this tension. He suddenly grinned, not in a cute or mischief way, more in a maniac way. I shivered even harder, he only held my cheeks but I was unable to run away. No matter if it was Loki holding me or the maddest murderer or the cutest person I could imagine (so basically three times Loki), I couldn't stand the feeling of being trapped, not with my body, not in my mind. I got really nervous knowing if I only made the lightest move to escape he would see it as a game and play with me, like he was a cat and I a mouse. "Is that so?", he whispered by getting closer to my Face, "I am a murderer, a teaser, a thief... And a shape changer. I could transform into anything, a old saggy guy, a monster. Could you make love to monster, Kira? Could you do that?" He squeezed my face harder. I knew he was already playing with me, wanting to scare me a bit. What should I do if I cannot escape? Attack is the best defence. I smiled: "According to some of the lovers I had, I wished I had monsters instead." Loki snorted laughing, closed his eyes and smiled. "What a broken soul", he said quiet but loud enough to hear for me. The god of mischief grabbed my shoulders again and pulled me a bit away from the wall. His grip was tight but not hurting as it was before. "Fine. I want to give you everything like you have to give it to me!" Before I even could rethink this sentence he turned me away from the wall and throwed me on the floor. I landed on my butt, looking up to him. Some pain creeped in my body but it was quickly forgotten as I saw how Loki puffed out white vapour out of his mouth. "This is amazing", I said fascinated. I felt how the air around got colder. His eyes turned into a dark crisom red and his skin faded to blue tone. I stood up while fixing him with my eyes, watching natrual marks and scars form over is face, down his neck. Finally some bony dark horns grew and formed gracefully along his skull. I took a step closer, touching his scars amazed, running over that with my fingertips. I whispered: "This is beautiful. I see no monster!" He lightly pushed my hands down: "Wait. I have to warn you. I could hurt you. Even break you. My skin could give you frostbites and when lust kicks in I cannot control myself and my actions. Is that what you want?" I took his hands hissing: "Let's just test it." I felt his cold hands, unnormal cold but they didn't hurt me. "See", I smiled, "I'm fine." My body shivered a bit,  Loki noticed: "Are you sure? You shiver! I can only repeat. I could hurt you." I wasn't afraid. I pressed my body tight against his, whining: "No. No, I am fine!" Suddenly first his then mine clothes dissolved and fell like dust on the ground. We stand bare skin to bare skin. My head against his chest, my mind hypnotised by his heartbeat. Loki's hand run through my hair. His body was could, but it didn't burn me. "My precious human. Your skin is like fire to me... I love it. One last time. I could hurt you. Aren't you afraid?" My heads turned up to his face, but instead of saying something I bited his neck harder then usual because his massive frostgiant muscels would protect him. He growled darkly, placing his hands on my breast, squeezing them a little bit to make me feel how sharp his nails have gotten,  like claws. I hissed, this mixture of pain and lust kicking in. I licked my lips. Suddenly he crushed his lips on mine, kissing me savagely, I nearly fell back. He stopped, looking at me as if I was the one who just changed forms. "Oh my little pet", he said, "What do you do to me?" I grinned and said really dry: "Only what you wanted  for so long, Loki!" He smiled and pressed again his lips against mine,  rough and dominating. His hands wandered from my breasts to my back, first fondling up and down, than with his sharp nails slicing it up a bit. I couldn't help but bite his lover lip, then again his neck, my theeth sank deep into his massive shoulder. The god moaned louder, bowed down a bit to bite my neck, I felt blood running down, warm sticky blood. I didn't paid any attention to it, to not make Loki feel like hurt me, even if it was hurting a loud. He pressed his hips against my lower belly, making me feel his arousal. His nails sank deep into my back, it hurted so much, I wanted to scream and just push him away to make the pain stop. Warm blood flew down my body, down my legs. The pain creeped in my mind, I tried to control it, to avoid any noise of pain because the moment I would scream he would stop and I didn't want him to stop. I bited my lower lip, trying to turn the pain in a lustful moan. Loki grabbed my hair pulling my head back, making me look into his eyes. "I dare you. At the moment you can run. I have barely control over myself, if you don't leave now... oh I don't know. I could slice you up, break your bones", the god growled. Even if I my mind wanted to run away,  to stop this torture, my body wouldn't follow, I was a slave of my lust, I wanted him so badly, ignoring all the pain. I lifted my arms and all of sudden I sank my nails as well in his back, grinning at him. He moaned, throwing his head back: "Oooh... mortal. Now you've done it. Now you've done it!" He placed his hands around my butt, lifting me up and pushing me into the nearest wall. Without any other foreplay or even word he entered me roughly, making me feel all of his lust inside me. I placed my legs around his hips to push him deeper in me. With every single slamming his penis in me he pushed harder into the wall. The stones hurt but the lust I felt was incredible. I hissed in pleasure, leaning my head on the wall which was an invitation for Loki to bite my neck again and thrust with immense power inside me. His moaning was darker, nearly animal like. He licked the blood flowing out of my neck. I knew he couldn't stop now, even if he wanted, his mind was out of control. Suddenly he carried me away from the wall, right back into his bed chamber without pulling his manhood out of me. He throwed me on his bed, jumping right after like a wolf chasing down a lamb. Because of his weight I puffed all air out of my lungs and forgot to breathe for a moment. His dick entered me again, like I was his slave and in fact, I was but of Lust. I was a slave of my lust. My body burned like hell but still I didn't want him to stop. My hands reached towards his head, stroking his hair but he pushed my hands down, holding my wrists really tight. "NOOO!", He screamed, "You may NOT!" He sliced um my arms with his nails, more like scratches but still deep enough to make me bleed. His dick was deep inside me and the constant pain fired what I felt even more. "Oh god Loki..", I moaned while blushing to a deep red. My breath got heavier, my heart beat faster. I felt how passion took over my body and the pain faded away. My mind literally want blank as I was on the highest point of lust. I felt hiw my body sank together. Uncontrolled moans left my mouth mixed with swearings and his Name... Loki. Not even a second later he also came into me with an loud animal scream while pushing his hips close to mine, giving me frostbites on belly hips and thighs. His cold semen filled my womb and he collapsed on my. Slowly his skin turns to a pale brown. He breathed heavy into my hair. After a while he started to speak. "Wow..." I was glad that this was the first to say, "I never bed a mortal like this! Every other human would simply be dead!" - "I am not /any/ human", I said really exhausted. "I know. You are special. You are my special mortal." I can't help but smile. Suddenly to my surprise the god on me starts to whine: "Please... never leave me... never!" - "Loki..." - "Just promise it... do it for me!" - "Loki..." - "Promise it!" - "I promise! " He strokes my cheeks and got of from me, he wanted to hug me, to cradle me in his arms, but then he noticed me body, so various scratches and cuts and bruises. "Oh dear!", he shouted, "What have I done to you? Oh damn..." he strokes all the wounds on my body and just layed there silent and exhausted. I wasn't able to talk, I wanted to say that I was fine, that my feels just went numb, but my mouth couldn't here the orders of my mind. In panic Loki screamed: "Kira! KIRA! Kira..... can you hear me? Oh damn.... answer me! .... Kira... Please ...." but everything around me went black.


	3. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Sorrys come in many ways.  
> The essential spirit is that you recieve something for everything you give

I was totally passed out. I couldn't move,  I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't speak, but I could hear and feel. Loki was by my side, screaming and yelling. I needed a few moments to figure out what he wanted to say. He was shaking my body, begging. Somehow the words became clearer: "You stupid mortal. I said it. I-I said it... but you didn't want to listen. Dammit.... No.. no I am sorry. I didn't mean that. I could have said no." He sounded desperate, I just wanted to open my mouth and say that I am fine, that it's just a lack of blood in my brain. I felt him picking me up and carring me around. Where was he going to  get me? I still heard him speaking but it was more a whining now, he begged, he said he hopes that I'll forgive him when I wake up. If I wake up. But there was nothing to forgive. What I did, what we did, I would do it again without thinking. Liquid on my skin. He was crying, he was obviously crying. It's ok, Loki. I am fine. Just let me rest. Just let me sleep. Suddenly pain, it felt as if thousands needles were piercing my skin where the wounds were. Was this water? He obviously placed me into into a bathtube. The water was probably pink from my blood. Gosh that pain. It was worse than what happened some moments ago. He was still talking, blurry words flew around my head. My eyes slowly opened, shifting around nervous, trying to fix a point somewhere and I got this point, it was Loki. He sat on the edge of the bathtube where I was in, covered in a mixture of water and my own blood. My eyes tried to focus on him, the blurry figure started to clear up. His eyes were swollen and red, obviously he cried all the time, I frowned. I was about to open my mouth but he cut off my word in the beginning: "I love you." I closed my lips again and my breath was unsteady. Loki's eyes got off me, slowly to the ground, he mumbled,  his voice was so Unbearable sad, I just wanted to crawl out of the tube and wrap my arms around him: "I know you probably don't want to hear that. I have heard you. You have any reason to be angry with me." I tried to sat up a bit out of the pink warm water. "No. Stop... don't move", Loki spoke, placing his hand on my shoulder, trying to push me back, but I grumbled a little and so he let me go. "You are so stubborn and foolish", Loki hissed and I gave a chuckle as I crawled out of the tube. Loki gave me a black towel big enough to wrap my whole body in. He gentely layed it around my shoulder, his face changing to a painful frown as he saw all the various wounds on my back. He wanted to pick me up in his arms again, but I shook my head, so he just guided me to the bed and I layed down. He sat next to me and started stroking my hair, causing me to close my eyes purring. "Kira... Please listen to me for a while", Loki started, his voice was broken, "You are so special, you don't know how special you are... to me. I looked over you right from the beginning. I was there through all the good and bad... I watched all your luck and your sorrow. You are so strong... But probably I did everything wrong. You will leave and never come back to me again." - "I won't. I'll stay because I promised", I gave a weak smile and the god bowed down to me to place a kiss on my forehead. "Sleep now, little mortal", he said in a loving tone and I immediately closed my eyes, I was indeed terrible tired. His warm hands were stroking over my hair until I fell into a deep slumber.

I slept like a stone, I had various dreams, some good, some bad. Some gave me a warm shiver while other shook my whole world. My eyes opened slowly, I was wrapped into some warm blankets, as if I was in the middle of a fluffy white cloud. My body cracked a bit as I streched it, and I sat up. Next to me there was a dress laying, a short green one with golden laces and slips and a bra in simple black. On it there was a little note attached 'For my beautiful mortal'. A little smiled curled over my lips as I slowly left the bed to get dressed. I should search him, say him that I am good and that I am happy to be with him. Before I left the room, a threw a look into the mirror and let my hands run along my hips, whistling. "Wow... That dress is really... nice!" I turned around waving my her before I got out the door and of course I ran into his arms, before I could say a thing I felt his warm lips on mine, his tounge slowly my mouth, my whole world was in his hands again. Our lips slowly parted and I wanted to talk: "Loki... I just want to let you know..." - "Wait, let me first", Loki chuckled as he now gentely guided me to the wall, leaning me against it. His face sank to my neck, his lips hovering over it. What was he doing? He knew how that drives me crazy. More over his hands were guiding from my hips, down to my bare thighs, his hands stroking over my warm flesh,  my skin was shivering and my legs tensing. What was he trying? Making me stay with sex? I would stay anyway. "L-Loki...", my voice was shaking, but he stopped me with a kiss before he leaned back, his eyes like emeralds staring into mine: "I don't had the opportunity to apologise, my dear!" - "You don't h..." - "Shhhh...", he hissed while his hands wandered under my dress to my slip, stroking over it, my heart missed a beat and my breath was unsteady. Even this soft touches over the thin black fabric fired her lust so much. His fingers started rubbing slowly. "Just enjoy this, ok, darling?", he said while his fingers wandered under my slip, searching for my weakest spot. He parted my labia, a light moan left my lips. I was already wet, being with him, only that thought brought me to incredible desire. "Oh my my... my little one. Again you are so wet", Loki chuckled as he kissed my neck with hot breath. He started rubbing over my clitoris, I pressed my lips together and clenched my eyes. Don't moan, don't be loud. My arms shivered. Slowly he slid first one, then two fingers in me. A little whimper left my lips, I wanted to feel him inside me, I wanted his manhood to fulfil me from the inside, I wished he could fill me everywhere at once. The blood was rushing throw my veines, my weakest spot pulsating, I craved so much for him. "Just let yourself go, darling!", Loki whispered to my ear, I turned my head to look at him, my voice was shaking from lust: "Please... please do me. Do me again..." The god chuckled: "Not until you came for me!" With this words he sank down between my legs, pulling my slip down with him. I inhaled deeply and exhaled as I felt him kissing up my legs. My handpalms were pressed against the wall. He kissed over my labia and then his lips parted them, I had to moan I couldn't hold it back. His soft and wet tounge between my thighs. Did I die and thisbis heaven? I leaned forward heavy breathing, looking down at him. I stuttered, my brain wasn't working: "You... you... don't have to do that!" Loki pulled my dress up, to see my blushed face, he chuckled: "Just enjoy the feeling of a god between your legs. That's not what everyone gets!" With that words he sank his tounge deep between my lower lips, searching for my clitoris. First licking, then sucking, I moaned,  my heart raced if I was fleeing, my palms pressed against the wall with enormous force. My moaning was high, my throat would turn sire from that, but it was he wanted. I, totally loosing myself. His tounge speeded up and two of his fingers slid in me, the warm juice of my womanhood running over his hand, his other hand had my thigh in a tight grip. I was moaning at the top of lungs. He licked all of my wetness greedy. "Loki... Loki... I can't hold... hold back!", I koaned and hissed and yelled. He didn't want me to back, his tounge draw circle around my clitoris, enough to keep the lust, but mainly to tease. His fingers speeded up, finally pressing my G-spot, I couldn't. With load high whimping moans, my inner world started to pant and spasm, pulsating around his fingers and under his tounge. First my legs, then my whole body tensed and relaxed,  tensed and relaxed. All the waves running over my body, my legs grew weak. As he realised that I was about to fall, because my body was collapsing under the power of this orgasm, he got his fingers out of me and held my hips. He got up, kissing my lips, letting me taste myself on my lips, so warm and salty, my body was still shaking. The god lifted me slowly on his arms, bringing me back to his rooms. "What now?", I breathed unsteady with a satisfied smile on my lips. "Now? Now it's time that I get my satisfaction", Loki chuckled and I chuckled aswell. He threw me on the bed as if I was a toy, I was, I couldn't deny it, he played me like an instrument; pressing all the right spots to make me fall weak. But I don't care anymore, probably I've fallen for him. "Are you alright with that?", Loki chuckled still standing in front of the bed. "Alright with what?", I mumbled shyly. "That I get my satisfaction now", he laughed and and I nodded with a deep red face as if I was a bride in her wedding night. Loki placed himself next to me, letting his fingers trace over my sides and then slowly pulled my dress off and removed my bra. Slowly and thoughtful, I was his present, his prize, his trophy. He leaned closer to my Face and whispered: "Undress me, pet. It's an order!" I nodded like a little lap dog and started opening all his armor, removing it piece by piece until the god was naked in front of me. His body was remarkable, skinny but clearly visible muscles, the skin pale like ebony, my breath shook by only looking at him. I placed my hands around his neck, he slowly layed me down on the soft sheets and blankets, his hands wandered down my body, spreading my legs to make room for him between her thighs. His hands still rested on my legs, lifting them. "I want to be deeper inside you than I ever was", he hissed as he placed my legs on his shoulders. I already felt his harden self pressing against my womanhood. I inhaled and exhaled as he slowly pressed himself in. "So soft and warm", he murmured, as he slowly started to thrust, deep and intense. My body panted with every thrust, because my body was still sensitive. His stuttering breath turned into moaning, I hoped the weight of my legs on his shoulders wasn't to much for him. He lifted my hips a bit, he was kneeling in front of me, hold my hips, my ankles resting on his shoulders. He thrusted faster in me, I tried to control my breath while his went uncontrolled and various moans left his lips. He squeezed my butt, going faster and deeper, it nearly hurt my inside. Suddenly he let my hip go and shoved my legs off his shoulders, he bowed down, now we were in a classic romantic missionary position. Romantic. While he kept thrusting, he supported his weight on his ellbows next to my face. "Oh gosh... Kira... I'm cumming", he moaned, pressing his face into my shoulder, he breathed heavy, his body panting under my hands, his manhood pulsating in me. I felt every string of the sticky white liquid he filled me with, his body was shaking, I was wincing before he collapsed on me with heavy breathes. We layed there silent for a moment before he slowly pulled out but not moving from me. I stroked over his sweaty hot back, his face was still hidden in my shoulder. He gasped: "... I love you!" My eyes were fixed on the ceiling before I mumbled: "You said... you were there from the beginning. What did you mean?"


End file.
